Nightfall II: The Quest for More Money
by Eva Donnovan
Summary: The sequel to Nightfall: The Demise of Edgar. Just a parody making fun of Stephanie Meyer's Twilight saga. A lot of random humor, death, fights, etc.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: I realized I was making some really stupid references in here, so I apologize. Also, in case you didn't know (which you probably didn't), Eva is based off me, and Tori, Cat, Morgan, Tara, Rose, and Will are all (somewhat loosely) based off my friends. This might make some of the dialogue make sense, at least where they're making fun of the author (AKA me, referred to as _her_ or _she_). Um…good luck?

"What? You're...you're pregnant?" Two jaws dropped in identical expressions of shocked disbelief.

"Yup," the girl replied, rubbing her lower belly with a wide grin. "I'm due in seven months!"

"And...and how old are you?" One tentatively asked, her eyes wide as she gaped at the willowy girl with vibrant violet hair artistically streaked with silver.

"Eighteen," she replied, her bright silver eyes dancing happily.

"You...how...?"

"Well, when a mommy and a daddy love each other very, very much," she began, but another girl appeared noiselessly at her side and interrupted her. Her violet eyes were bright, though her face was passive. Long, black hair fell across a portion of her face, covering her left eye. She was entirely clad in black but for a few details done in bright blue.

"Eva, stop corrupting the freshmen," she ordered flatly. "Again." The two freshmen in question hastily scurried away.

"What?" She asked innocently. "I'm just celebrating, Morgana."

"What, that the rake is gone from the school?"

"No, I'm…well, that too. I just wish that it would smell less like him," the violet haired-girl said, wrinkling her nose in disgust.

"I don't smell anything, thank god," Cat said, popping up behind the two. She was wearing her normal sweat pants and a T-shirt and her dark green hair was pulled back into a low ponytail. Her twin, Tori wasn't far behind. Her dark blue hair was braided down her back and her jeans and teal top was slightly less worn in and more fashionable than her twin's apparel.

"I think you're hallucinating, Eva," Tori said with a kind smile.

"Really? You can't smell that? Hm. Must be the hormones," she said thoughtfully.

"Hormones?" Cat asked, surprised.

"Yeah, I'm pregnant!" Eva announced.

"How is that even possible?" Tori asked out.

"Well, when a mommy and a daddy…"

"Wow, I really don't want to hear what you and Logan have been up to," Morgan said, and then smirked at the subtle sexual joke she created.

"Okay, putting that aside, we're _dead_. Logically, pregnancy isn't an option," Cat said, shaking her head slightly and tucking her short, dark green hair behind her ears.

"_Twilight_ did it," Eva muttered.

"Why are you comparing us to that trash again?" Morgan growled.

"I think that's the point of all this," Cat grumbled.

"Let's not get into this again," Tori sighed.

"Anyways, I'm pregnant. And it's not Gabe's."

"What the hell?" Tori exclaimed. Then Eva started laughing hysterically.

"I'm just joking." There was a pause. "It is Gabe's kid. I didn't cheat." The silence lasted a moment before she began cracking up again. "Okay, okay, I lied. I'm not pregnant. Just bored." There was a unanimous groan of annoyance.

"I was almost worried there. Then again, the fact that there's a sequel is worrying enough. I thought we were done," Cat said with a scowl.

"We were, then _she_ got a sudden burst of self-confidence or something," Tori said with a sigh.

"I can fix that!" Eva said cheerfully, laughing a little maniacally. The three girls stared at her for a moment.

"Is…is that…possible?" Tori asked slowly.

"Don't question it, just go with it," Morgan said with a flat sigh. The conversation was interrupted when the four girls entered the cafeteria. It was less chaotic than the first day of school as everyone had found their place in the large room, but it was still loud. Eva winced at the sound and rubbed her ears ruefully.

"Damn, they're loud today."

"They always are," Tori said with a shrug. She happily sat down next to Dan and the two drifted off into their own world. Austin joined the table and sat next to Cat, while Morgan snuggled up with Logan and Rose with Jason. Eva patted Will on the head before cuddling with Gabe. Will shot her a half-smile traced with sadness.

"You've got plenty of time to find a new Bella," Eva said cheerfully. Her attempt at cheering him up had him grimacing instead.

"No thanks." He shook his head and sighed. His bright blue eyes shot towards Tara once more before he sighed and turned his gaze downwards, his gold curls obscuring most of his face.

"I thought I was Bella," Rose said with a giggle, twirling a lock of her long, dark pink hair around her finger.

"No, Jason is. You're Edward," Cat pointed out.

"Ew, I don't want to be like that rake!" She whined.

"No, not Edgar. Edward. Why do people mix those two up so much?"

"They're both pricks," Will grumbled.

"No, I think they're both gay," Morgan said with an evil smirk.

"Together?" Eva asked with a wicked grin.

"Okay, let's switch topics," Dan sighed, shaking his head.

"Aw, no fun!" Eva giggled.

"What else is there to discuss? Nothing's happened since that last battle, and that can hardly be classified as a battle. More like a tiny, disappointing skirmish," Cat muttered, still clearly disappointed. "I didn't even get to try out any fun weapons."

"We could discuss turning Jason," Rose said cheerfully.

"We already did," Gabe said shortly, his bright green eyes flashing brightly.

"Come on, Gabe! If he wants to, then it doesn't break the pact! Besides, we, well, Eva made the pact with his family, and considering that he's the last of his family, no one will be offended, right?" Rose said in one huge breath.

"We said we'd never harm a human, remember?" Gabe growled, glaring at the eager Rose.

"But he'll die if we don't do something!" Rose protested. Jason patted her shoulder soothingly.

"Can't you make an exception?" He asked quietly, his eyes as pleading as Rose's words. Their hands were tightly entwined on the top of the table.

"Rose," Gabe growled threateningly.

"Not at the dinner table, dear," Eva said sweetly. At Gabe's glare, she just giggled and added, "Come on, you're acting like her father, you know."

"Gabe's 'Daddy?'" Morgan questioned, slight disgust penetrating her monotone.

"Does that mean Eva's our 'Mommy?'" Cat asked with a chuckled.

"Please say I was adopted," Morgan grumbled.

"Nope, you were conceived out of love," Eva said in a sing-song voice.

"Dear god," was the horrified reply. "I really didn't want to…who the hell is that?" Her violet eyes narrowed at the sight of a tall and very beautiful girl entering the cafeteria.

"Déjà vu much?" Cat murmured, narrowing her eyes at the sight.

"God, let's hope she doesn't want revenge for the rake's death," Dan sighed, adjusting his glasses and pushing his pure white hair out of his face.

"Who would?" Will growled.

"I hope she does! The last battle was really lame," Cat said with a slight, decisive nod.

"We need to get you a new hobby," Austin laughed.

"Definitely a vampire by the smell of her," Gabe murmured, his face instantly turning in a wary glare.

"She smells like fresh blood and sweat. She definitely hunts them," Eva said quietly and then groaned and held her stomach. "Man, it's making me hungry!"

"How…how can you tell that? Did your sense of smell improve or something?" Rose asked eagerly, her eyes wide with curiosity.  
"What, you can't smell that?" Eva asked.

"Smell what?" The woman asked, coming up behind the group.

"Your rank perfume," Eva answered immediately.

"Do you always insult strangers?" The woman asked.

"Only when they smell like they've been shat on by a dog that ate a diseased corpse…wait, that line seems familiar. Amazingly déjà vu!" Eva finished with a laugh.

"You really need to make new insults, Evie," Gabe sighed.

"Evie?" Tori questioned.

"Better than Mommy," Morgan muttered, shuddering involuntarily.

"Excuse me, I'm talking here," the woman snapped, obviously irate at being ignored.

"Yeah, she really reminds me of the rake. Rakette?" Eva suggested. The table agreed with an approving nod.

"Excuse me?" The rakette said, flabbergasted and appalled.

"Ah, rake is a synonym for player, and it seemed to fit Edgar. Since you remind us of him…" Dan started to explain, but the woman cut him off, incredibly offended.

"My name is Sabella Mallard. I am…_was_ Edgar's lover."

"Really? I thought that was Tara," Rose said automatically. It was obviously the wrong thing to say because Sabella colored in an awkward way and her face contorted and twitched in rage.

"Um…should we step back?" Tori whispered. "I think she might explode."

"She looks like she's constipated," Eva observed quietly, and then laughed. "It'd be really bad if she exploded right now."

"Ew, that's gross Eva," Rose said, wrinkling her nose in disgust.

"That…wench…stole my man?" She finally managed. "Where is this bitch?"

"Well, no, he kind of came on to her. I think," Eva explained.

"I don't want to be involved in this drama," Morgan stated, glaring at the rakette. "I've had enough."

"Agreed. No battle is worth this. Unless we just kill her now," Cat suggested.

"Vulcans," Gabe reminded them with an annoyed scowl.

"God, they're annoying. Let's just kill them," Morgan suggested with an evil grin.

"No thanks. I'm not quite suicidal," Dan said rather hastily. Almost unconsciously he wrapped a protective arm around Tori.

"I'll kill her!" The rakette screeched, interrupting the romantic conversation of war.

"Jesus, keep screeching like that and everyone'll die," Eva grumbled. Suddenly she was lifted to her feet by her shirtfront and Sabella was screaming in her face. Fortunately, this only lasted a moment as Gabe tore Eva to safety with incredible speed, his death glare a thousand times more potent against the rakette. She hastily quieted and backed down, though it didn't last long.

"I will get her," she vowed quietly as the cafeteria watched in silence.

"You don't know who she is," Rose pointed out.

"Oh? I'm sure I can find this 'Tara' person," she hissed.

"Oops," Rose muttered, flushing and turning away.

"I think you're supposed to say, 'I'll get you my pretty, and you're little dog too!'" Eva giggled, apparently not afraid at all for her friend's fate.

"You…" The rakette snarled, but a passing teacher stopped whatever curse that was about to spew from her mouth. Unfortunately, it was Mr. Thomas that was on lunch duty at that point.

"What seems to be the problem here, huh?" The obnoxious and useless man asked in an attempt to appear severe.

"Nothing at all, officer!" Eva said cheerfully. Mr. Thomas stared at her oddly.

"The rakette here is causing a bit of drama. Nothing unusual," Morgan said flatly. "The band banquet's tomorrow night, right?" She added, effectively distracting the man. The rakette slunk away, defeated for the moment though still full of energy and a thirst for revenge. Mr. Thomas eventually left as the situation resolved itself for the time being.

"God, I hate that man," Eva said with a quiet sigh.

"I hate to agree with you, but it's impossible not to in this case. Still, I think we have more important things to deal with than that prick," Morgan said, her eyes narrowed.

"You don't think she'll really go after Tara, do you?" Rose asked worriedly, her large blue eyes widening in horror.

"Probably," Eva replied honestly and somewhat cheerfully.

"Don't worry. I'll protect Tara," Will said valiantly. Eva and Morgan shot each other knowing looks, but couldn't comment. It seemed that Will wasn't entirely over his love for Tara for whatever reason, though she had formerly dated his late nemesis and currently was obsessed with her Canadian boyfriend, Saul.

"Can I kill her this time? Will got to kill Edgar," Cat pointed out, grinning rather wickedly.

"It's my turn," Gabe said, his eyes narrowing.

"Aww, but I want to do it! She doesn't smell as bad as the rake, so it's probably okay to burn her!" Eva giggled happily.

"You got to kill Hitler. My turn," Morgan said flatly.

"Why can't I kill her?" Logan asked, his long black hair just barely shifting to reveal dark brown eyes.

"You would kill a _girl_?" Eva asked in mock horror.

"To protect Morgan, I would!" Rose said, trying and failing to mimic Logan's deep voice. The table turned and stared at her curiously. She giggled and explained, "I was just saying what he really wanted to say in his heart." The entire table gagged, while Rose just laughed again.

"You're turning into Eva. Stop hanging out with her so much," Gabe ordered.

"God, the last thing we need is another Evelyn," Dan said with a sigh.

"I know. God, it'd be worse than an apocalypse," Tori agreed, shuddering violently.

"Trust me, an apocalypse would be a blessing if there was a second one of me," Eva added in with a firm nod. The table stared at her.

"You…you _agree_ that having two of you is bad?" Will asked, shocked.

"Having one of her is torment," Morgan stated quietly.

Eva laughed and said, "It'd be worse if there were two Morgana's. They would probably take over the world together, and then they'd either end up killing one Morgana, or possibly killing both Morganas."

"Sounds about right," Cat laughed.

"Hmm, if there were two Gabe's…" Eva continued, eying her love almost suspiciously. She grinned to herself and seemed to drift away.

"God, I don't even want to imagine what she's thinking about," Morgan said with a shudder.

"What? Two Gabe's? What's wrong about that?" Cat asked, completely innocent. Even her sister seemed a little lost, though Tori knew something was perverted from the comment.

"I was just thinking that they'd wreck havoc in battle," Eva lied cheerfully and went back to playing with her food. She looked up pointedly at Morgan and mouthed, "Love child," before giggling raucously.

"Right. I'm going to band," Morgan announced and rose. From her departure, the others left, Sabella's random appearance forgotten by all but Will, who was actually concerned about her appearance, if only for Tara's sake.


	2. Chapter 2

"Rose, are you sure about this?" Jason whispered.

"Of course! Come on, Gabe will get over it. We just have to take the initiative and do it ourselves!" Rose said firmly.

"Have you ever done this before?"

"Well, no, but I know how it's done!"

"Maybe we should…"

"Don't worry, Jason! I know what I'm doing," she assured him. He sighed and laid on the table in the basement, his body tense. He groaned in pain as Rose bit his neck, starting the process. His body burned in agony as she sucked his blood. However, she didn't pull away. He felt his life ebb slowly away but she had no signs of releasing him. He tried to call out, but his voice was lost. Just as he was blacking out, he felt himself go numb. He could faintly hear voices, then a slapping sound, and then all went black.


	3. Chapter 3

"How could this happen?" Eva asked flatly, staring blankly at the kitchen table.

"Who knew that a little fresh human blood would send her off the deep end?" Tori asked with a shrug. She patted Eva on the shoulder consolingly, though she looked as shocked as anyone seated around the table. The only movement came from Gabe, who was pacing back and forth.

"Shit, shit, shit! She broke the damn contract and turned the brat," he growled, still pacing.

"At least he's alive. In a way," Will said with a small shrug.

"It'd be better if he were dead," Gabe snarled in response.

"I thought that was against your pact?" Logan asked with a small frown.

"Technically the entire thing is against our pact," Tori pointed out. "We promised never to harm another human. That kind of includes turning them."

"I'm not talking about the damn pact! I'm talking about the Vulcans! We turned a vampire hunter into a vampire. That's against several of their laws. Shit," he snarled again and stalked outside in order to better stretch his restless limbs.

"So is dating a werewolf, but we didn't listen to that either," Morgan pointed out.

"No, werewolves aren't as 'dangerous' as before. Vampire hunters are the new big threat now," Eva said with a small nod. For the first time her eyes lifted from the table and seemed to clear. Then, they fogged again and she ran into the bathroom to throw up.

"Are vampires supposed to throw up?" Logan asked with a scowl.

"She's been doing that ever since Rose went crazy. Probably nerves or something," Will said, easily brushing it off.

"It used to be that throwing up blood was a bad thing," Eva joked, reappearing a few moments later, wiping her mouth with some disgust. "Fortunately it tastes about the same coming back up!"

"Thank you, but too much info," Cat said, shaking her head.

"True story," Morgan sighed. The conversation was cut off when there was a huge crashing noise coming from the basement where they had locked up Rose.

"She couldn't have," Austin said dubiously as Gabe darted back into the house and down into the basement, the rest of the clan right behind him. The once windowless basement now had a neat, Rose-sized hole in the side.

"It's always the quiet ones," Eva said, awed by the small girl's strength.

"Rose isn't quiet," Cat argued.

"Yes, but she means that it's always the ones you wouldn't expect to do something this insane," Tori explained.

"That's not what she said," her twin pointed out, scowling slightly.

"Eh, you know what I mean," Eva said carelessly.

"Dear god, I understand _her_?" Tori realized with a groan.

"Congratulations. You're now fluent in Evelyn," Morgan muttered with a slight smirk.

"Are you done yet? Help me track her down before she mauls someone. Austin, stay with Jason."

"Yes sir," Austin saluted and obediently left the basement.

"Damn suck-up," Eva said with a laugh.

"Not really. He was just in the military before Edgar turned him," Cat explained with a small shrug.

"Really?" She replied with obvious interest.

"Don't even think about it," Cat warned. The latter merely laughed.

"I was only thinking about how his military expertise could help us out," she said sweetly, chuckling some more.

Morgan smirked and added in, "Jealous, aren't we?"

"Are you done yet?" Gabe snapped, fed up with the delay. "Spread out and find Rose before she does something she'll regret."

"Yes sir!" Eva said and mimicked Austin's salute before darting away. They tore through the woods, hot on Rose's trail. It was easy to follow her, not only by her scent but also by her clumsy trail. Brush and plants were trampled, branches were snapped, and trees were knocked over. Traces of her blood were evident throughout. Finally, they found her fighting with an incredibly large wolf. Apparently she had pissed it off in her mad attempt to find humans.

"Shit," Logan muttered, quickly assessing the scene. Both were wounded heavily, yet both refused to yield. With a loud snarl, Gabe charged in and ripped the two apart, sending Rose flying into Eva's arms and the wolf into a tree.

"Gabe! You didn't have to do that!" Eva protested, trying to restrain Rose. She yelped in agony when Rose's fangs sank into her arm.

"Let me," Morgan said rather exasperatedly. She cuffed Rose hard on the back of the skull, sending the girl into oblivion. Eva tossed the small girl over her shoulder easily, blood dripping down her forearm from the bite mark.

"Thanks, Morgana!" She said cheerfully.

"Any time," she replied, her lips curving into a small, almost sadistic smile.

"Gabe, you know that wasn't a wolf," Logan said quietly. He was carefully examining the unconscious wolf.

"I know," Gabe replied easily.

"Then why the hell did you toss him into a tree? There was no reason for it!"

"It worked, didn't it?" Was the careless response. At Logan's angry snarl, Gabe's eyes narrowed. "He was attacking her. What else was I supposed to do?"

"_She _probably started it!"

"He's probably right about that. In Rose's current state, I doubt she'd have any problem attacking a stranger," Tori agreed with a decisive nod.

"In any case, I was protecting my clan," Gabe snarled. Eva sighed next to him and patted Logan's arm, then Gabe's head just to annoy him.

"Let's just go back home and get them cleaned up. Blah, I feel sick. Wolf blood smells nasty. No offense," she added with a grin to Logan. He sighed and didn't reply. Instead, he grabbed the unconscious wolf and the group headed back.

"Why do I have a feeling there's going to be a catfight?" Cat murmured to Morgan. She in return sighed.

"Eva, make you a deal?"

"What?"

"You distract Gabe and I'll distract Logan so they don't start anything."

"Agreed. Drama sucks," she grumbled. They quickly returned to the house and cared for Rose while Logan grumpily cared for the werewolf.

"I didn't know there was more than one werewolf running around out here," Eva said cheerfully, popping into the room. He grumbled something indiscernible under his breath. "Will he be okay?"

"Probably," he grunted.

"Damn, you've reverted to one-syllable grunts again," Eva sighed.

"Bullying my man?" Morgan asked with a small smirk, entering the room after grabbing a bag of blood.

"Harassing, more like," Logan said with a small smile, mostly aimed at Morgan.

"Sure, talk to _her_ but just grunt at your best friend. Uh-huh. I see how it is," Eva said laughingly. Then her color paled and she rushed to the bathroom.

"Ew, not again," Morgan commented with a scowl.

"Is she sick?"

"Or something. She'll be fine. If not, it'll be a hell of a lot quieter around here."

"You'd miss me and you know it," Eva said weakly, bouncing into the room once more.

"Does Gabe know you're puking up blood?" Morgan asked quietly.

"You're puking blood?" Logan asked worriedly.

"Well, that is all I eat," Eva chuckled. He flushed and turned back to the unconscious wolf. "It's fine. I've probably got a cold or something. And it can't be internal bleeding, because it's lasted too long," she said with a decisive nod.

"You could be infected with a virus that slowly eats away your body," Morgan said as if it were a sweet suggestion. Logan paled slightly while Eva just laughed.

"If it is, I'll definitely take you down with me!"

"That's rather spiteful for you."

"What, if I'm going to die, I want some company," she laughed. Morgan rolled her eyes.

"You're dying?" Gabe snapped, panicked, as he entered the room.

"No, we're just contemplating death a bit, that's all," Eva said cheerfully, kissing him quickly to distract him from worrying.

"She was just attempting to be evil. And failing spectacularly," Morgan said, with an amused smirk. Gabe sighed before his eyes fell on the werewolf.

"How's the dog?" He asked bluntly.

Eva winced and muttered to Morgan, "We forgot our deal."

"If it gets bad, go puke again. That'll solve it."

"Ewww, that's no fun!"

"He's fine, no thanks to you," Logan snarled, stepping in front of the werewolf protectively.

"It was necessary," Gabe said tightly.

"It was overkill! You threw him into a tree!"

"Puke now," Morgan hissed.

"Working on it…ew, what's that smell? Is that you?" She sniffed Morgan slightly and winced.

"What?"

"You smell like…oh god," she moaned and fled to the bathroom once more. It didn't escape Gabe's notice and he ran after her, leaving the argument unresolved once more.

"Nice timing, though I'm a little insulted," Morgan murmured.

"Where's Gabe?" Dan snapped, darting into the room.

"Does anyone ever walk into a room normally?" Logan wondered quietly.

"No time. Where's Gabe?" Dan repeated.

"With Eva. She's puking again. What's up?" Morgan asked quietly.

"Rose woke up but she's still psycho."

"Did she run?"

"No. Cat knocked her unconscious again."

"Good."

"We need Gabe," Dan stated again. At this point they could hear yelling.

"How long have you been sick? Why didn't you tell me?"

"I love you, baby," Eva said sweetly, coming out of the bathroom and wiping her mouth.

"Answer me, damn it!"

"Only a little while. I didn't think it was that big of a deal. Besides, we've been busy."

"What the hell kind of bullshit answer is that?" He roared angrily.

"There's Gabe, Dan," Morgan whispered.

"I'm not suicidal, thanks," he replied quietly. Both jolted when screams of anger and pain came from Rose's room. After a moment of scuffles, Tori rushed into the room.

"Rose just attacked Cat. Gabe, we need you in there!" Tori said, her voice strained with worry. No matter how much she fought with her sister, her injury was an unwelcome shock.

"Right," Gabe sighed. "You stay here," he warned Eva and instantly disappeared. Eva sighed and reluctantly obliged. Tori, Morgan, and Dan instantly rushed off after Gabe.

"No fun," Eva sighed to Logan. "He's so cranky!" Logan just made a face and went back to the werewolf.


	4. Chapter 4

"I thought she was unconscious," Morgan muttered as they approached Rose's room.

"She was. Must have snapped out of it," Dan replied tensely.

"Great."

Will greeted them at the door, only because Rose had tossed him out of the room and into Gabe's broad torso. He tossed Will to Dan as Rose attempted to charge out of the room. Gabe caught her and knocked her hard in the stomach. She moaned and went limp in his arms. He tossed her over his shoulder and brought her downstairs with him, unwilling to let her out of his sight in case she went berserk once more.

"So, how do we turn her back to normal?" Cat asked wearily, coming out of the room with several bite marks and bruises on her.

"Good question," Tori sighed.

"Well, that was fun," Morgan muttered sarcastically. Tori was helping Cat downstairs while Will limped on his own, looking a bit embarrassed, worried, and angry.

"Maybe we cold erase her memory?" Eva suggested when the group entered the room.

"She'd probably still be on a rampage and she wouldn't remember any of us," Gabe muttered, laying Rose down on a couch and pacing the room anxiously.

"You know I have more control than that," Morgan said, slightly offended.

"We have to control her somehow!" He snarled.

"I'll talk to her!" Eva said happily.

"What? You can't! She'll kill you!"

"It's still Rose. It'll be fine."

"You're already sick!"

"I am not! It's just a flesh wound!"

"That quote doesn't really work there," Tori said with a quiet sigh.

"Come on, let's just tie her down so she won't run away," Eva suggested persuasively.

"That's a little…kinky," Will said with a half-smile.

"That's what she said!" Rose said suddenly, sitting up and smiling happily.

"So we just had to set her up for a lame joke?" Cat said with a small scowl.

"Apparently," Eva said, giving the girl a hug.

"What? What happened?" She asked innocently.

"You turned Jason and then freaked," Cat supplied.

"And you attacked a werewolf," Dan added in.

"And Cat," Austin muttered in a low growl.

"Whoa, where the hell did you come from?" Eva asked, jumping backwards from surprise and reflex.

"I've been here. You're just oblivious."

"Where have I heard that before?"

"Sounds more like _she_ completely forgot that he existed. Figures," Cat whispered to Morgan with a somewhat disgusted grunt.

"Kind of ironic, considering _she_ created him," Morgan muttered with a smirk.

"Well, _she_ didn't really create him. He sort of _does_ exist," Tori kindly added in.

"Hey, let's not bring reality into this!" Cat protested, blushing slightly. "God, you people take things to far. I only said I liked his hair."

"Are we going to insult _her_ all night or are we going to get to the plot?" Eva asked suddenly, her hands planted firmly on her hips.

"Do we actually have a plot?" Gabe asked with a slight scowl.

"We didn't last time," Dan pointed out with a small sigh, adjusting his glasses meticulously.

"Why would we? _She's_ mocking _Twilight_, isn't _she_?" Eva said with a cheerful laugh.

"Ooh, you came right out and said it. You're going to get killed by rabid fangirls again," Tori said with a small wince.

"What a pathetic way to die," Morgan sighed.

"It's fine, it's fine. It's only a parody after all, and a shoddily written one at that," Eva said with a nod and a laugh.

"I'm surprised you actually know what shoddily means," Morgan said with an amused smirk.

"Enough of this. Let's just get this over with," Gabe growled, steering the group back on topic again.

"Please and thank you!" Eva chirped. At Gabe's glower, she winced and held her hands up in surrender. "Sorry, sorry."

"Okay, let's…damn it, I forgot what the problem was!" Gabe snapped, rubbing his forehead, utterly frustrated.

"Let me refresh your memory," a cold voice volunteered. The group turned to stare at a tall, elegant man clad in flowing robes. His shoulder-length silver hair was slicked back and his eyes a cold, ice blue. Four others flanked him, all glaring at Gabe's clan angrily.

"Vince," Gabe growled, glaring at the others in return. "How kind of you to drop in."

"I had no choice. I heard about what you did to Edgar."

"He had it coming," Will snapped, still not over what had happened in the previous story.

"You know the rules! You cannot kill fellow vampires!" Vince snapped cruelly. Will winced and looked away, unable to meet the older vampire's eyes.

"He exposed us to a mortal. He had to be taken out," Gabe said firmly.

"That is for us to decide!" Bodyguard one snarled angrily.

"There wasn't time for an investigation," Morgan explained flatly. "Edgar already raised an army of vampires to destroy us. We didn't have a choice."

"Gabe, these guys smell bad too," Eva whispered, wrinkling her nose. She gritted her teeth together as her stomach churned unpleasantly.

"What was that?" Bodyguard two snapped.

"You smell bad!" She complained, louder this time. Her sulky face didn't falter even as they glowered at her.

"As impertinent as ever, aren't you, Evelyn?" Vince observed coldly.

"Yes sir!" Eva saluted Vince rather brightly, though she didn't meet his eyes and gazed past him instead. She shivered slightly as she felt his glare on her face, but she didn't move.

"What do you want us to do?" Gabe finally growled. Vince's gaze snapped back to Gabe, but he, unlike the others, didn't flinch. This seemed to anger Vince even more, but he didn't comment.

"You are on thin ice. Any more of these idiotic infractions and I'll personally execute you."

"I understand," Gabe said coolly. With that, the Vulcans left. Eva sighed with relief before she darted away to puke once more.

"God, I hate them," Morgan sighed as Gabe ran out after Eva.

"Good thing he doesn't know about Jason," Tori said quietly. She glanced over at Cat, who was comforting a rather shaken Austin.

"We'd all be dead if he did," Cat agreed, for once, with her sister.

"He probably knows," Gabe said, re-entering the room carrying an exhausted Eva in his arms.

"What? How could he?" Austin demanded. "He's not in the room!"

"You have to think past your sight," Eva explained weakly. "Humans and vampires have different smells. The turning process smells really gross and it's really distinct. Either they don't know he's a vamp hunter or they don't care."

"Or they're just letting it pile up so we can drown in our sins," Morgan said flatly.

"Aren't we feeling emo today?" Cat commented.

"I'm not emo, I'm gothic, thank you very much," Morgan sniffed, offended.

"Oh, sorry," Cat said sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

"Heh, she's emo like Spiderman!" Eva giggled.

"Focus, Evelyn," Gabe snarled.

"Come on, Gabe! Jason's fine, Rose snapped out of it, the Vulcans are off creeping somewhere else, what else is there to worry about?" She asked in an annoyingly laid-back manner. He stared at her blankly for a moment.

"That's right," he finally stated, scowling. "Why do I feel like I'm forgetting something though?"

"Oh yeah," Cat said slowly.

"Glad it's not just me," Morgan agreed quietly.

"I hate this feeling," Tori sighed.

"Probably nothing important," Eva said with a shrug.

"I know, but it's going to bug the crap out of me until I remember it." Tori, Morgan, and Cat said in unison.

"All right, you three need to stop hanging out with each other so much and play with your men more," Eva said sternly before she burst out laughing.

"Oh, what about that Sabella chick?" Rose suggested.

"Oh yeah," Logan remembered.

"Shit, Tara!" Will said, instantly turning pale.

"Um, what should we do about her? If we kill her the Vulcans will get pissy and come after us," Rose said nervously.

"We could 'accidently' burn her alive," Eva suggested with a wicked grin.

"That's obviously your thing though. They'd know it was you."

"We could kick her outside and let her burn," Austin suggested. The group stared at him blankly.

"We…we don't burn," Cat pointed out slowly.

"What? Then why don't we go out in the sun? We only go to school when it's conveniently cloudy," He asked, confused.

"Well, that is…" Cat blushed and wouldn't say it.

Giggling furiously, Eva stated, "It's because we sparkle. It's damn embarrassing."

"Sparkle?" He asked, disgusted.

"Yup! Like Christmas lights."

"Shit," he cursed.

"It's really funny when Gabe sparkles though. He looks…" Gabe's large hand clamped down over her mouth before she could continue her description.

"I'll rip your mouth off," he vowed.

"Sorry!" She chirped, sniggering madly.

"Heh, my man doesn't sparkle," Morgan said with a smirk.

"Nope, but he does have a…" This time it was Logan's hand that stifled her words. Morgan looked at the pair suspiciously.

"You swore not to tell," he hissed. She shook her head furiously and pulled his hand down.

"I promised not to laugh," she pointed out.

"Shit! Eva, if you say anything, I swear I'll kill you!"

"Are you threatening her?" Gabe cut in, glaring fiercely at Logan.

"Nope, he's promising!" Eva chirped.

"Not helping," Morgan sighed. "Hey, we're forgetting something else."

"What?" Was the unanimous response.

"The other werewolf. Where'd he go?"

"Oh shit. I forgot about that. Where the hell did we put him?" Eva wondered. "Gabe, you didn't…"

"I didn't do anything," Gabe grumbled.

"What other werewolf?" Rose asked blankly.

"Um, you got into a fight with him earlier. Don't worry about it too much," Will said, hastily trying to reassure the girl.

"I put him in here," Logan said, scowling.

"When the heck did he have a chance to run out of here?" Cat asked, looking around the room.

"We gave him ample opportunity. It's been busy today," Tori said with a shrug.

"Still, we should have been able to sense him moving around," her twin argued.

"When we were distracted with Rose and the Vulcans? Yeah right."

"Stop arguing already. Obviously _she_ forgot about him and is too lazy to rewrite it," Morgan said flatly.

"Stop talking about _her_ and let's get this over with."

"I wonder, is he really annoyed with _her_ or is just that he's sticking up for _her_ in his own way?" Rose wondered. "Maybe he really likes _her_! Eva, competition!"

"Can…can that really work?" Will asked slowly.

"It doesn't matter anyways, since we're all fict–" Austin's mouth was hastily clamped by Eva's hand.

"Don't! Every time someone admits that we're fictional, one of us dies!"

"I think that only works in _Peter Pan_, Eva," Cat chuckled, crossing her arms across her chest.

"And we're not exactly fairies, either," Tori added in.

"Edward is!" Eva said rather loudly and began laughing maniacally.

"Wait, I'm confused. Edward or Edgar?" Rose asked, frowning slightly.

"Both," Morgan said with an evil smirk. "Although I'm rather insulted, that _she's_ taking my ideas." She let out an irritated breath. "Hmph, no originality."

"Maybe if you would actually write that idea, _she_ wouldn't have to reference them to remind you," Eva said, repeatedly poking Morgan's arm pointedly. "I wanna read it!" She said in a kid's voice.

"My computer crashed and I lost what I was working on," Morgan said, her eyes narrowed in annoyance. She didn't move despite Eva's antics. "And I'm too busy to restart it."

"No fun!"

"Enough! Just find the damn werewolf," Gabe said, exasperated.

"Um…why do we have to find him?" Rose asked, randomly raising her hand as if she were in school.

"Because I said so, damn it!" Was the snarled response. The group finally focused and began the search. It didn't take long, as he hadn't gotten far. Morgan was the first to find him passed out in the garden. Apparently he had lost too much blood and was fading fast. Logan hastily carried him back inside and re-bandaged his wounds while Dan began a blood transfusion.

"Lucky we have so much just lying around," Eva said cheerfully. Her nausea seemed to have passed and she was feeling like her usual chipper self. Cat and Morgan just shook their heads and sighed in a very synchronized sort of way.

"Is he going to be all right?" Tori asked Dan quietly.

"I think so. I'm more amazed that he hasn't shifted back into a human. Normally when a werewolf's critically wounded he reverts to a human."

"Unless he thinks he's still in danger," Logan explained rather darkly.

"We won't hurt him!" Rose said, horrified and indignant. Will chuckled at the irony of the statement and patted her head consolingly.

"Come on, let's just let him rest," Will said calmly and led those standing idly around out of the room.


	5. Chapter 5

There was a sudden crash and scream that had the household jumping and darting to the source of the sounds. The werewolf had come to his senses and attacked Rose who had been checking on his wounds. Before Gabe could overreact too much, Morgan stepped in and, with easy movements, pinned the werewolf to the floor.

However, with a sudden burst of strength the werewolf disentangled himself and launched Morgan into the glass door. She crashed through it and landed in a heap outside in the bright sunlight, her skin sparkling and glittering madly. Glaring, she rose and hurried inside. She would have finished off the werewolf just for that moment of vile embarrassment, but Logan had transformed and headed off the wolf. They were growling at each other, as if having an argument, before they attacked, scratching and biting at each other between snarls.

"Heh, you sparkled," Eva giggled as soon as Morgan sulkily sidled to the sidelines.

"Shut up," she growled, turning pink. "As soon as Logan's done, I get what's left over," she vowed.

"No fair! I want to fight someone important for once," Rose complained.

"Weren't you the one who didn't want to hurt him?" Will inquired skeptically.

"That was before he attacked me," she explained.

"She wants to redeem herself for screaming and running away," Cat muttered.

"I wasn't scared!" She denied hotly. "He just surprised me a bit, that's all!"

"Right," Tori said, her random British accent subtly sarcastic.

"Eva!" Rose complained.

"Ooh, Logan won!" Eva cheered loudly.

"Get up," Logan ordered quietly as he changed back. Instantly Rose, Tori, Dan, Will, and Cat looked away, embarrassed, while Eva began to laugh and wolf-whistle loudly. Morgan smacked Eva's head but was looking at her lover with an appreciative eye.

"Put on some pants, dumb ass!" Gabe growled, covering Eva's eyes with a large hand.

"What? Oh, sorry. Um, they're shredded," Logan explained, hiding himself behind a couch. Gabe made an annoyed noise in the back of his throat before he disappeared (taking Eva with him for insurance) and abruptly reappearing with a pair of his pants.

"Make sure you don't get fleas on them," he snarled.

"Asshole," Logan grumbled, but quickly put on the clothing and faced the werewolf once more. "Get up," he commanded again.

Slowly the werewolf rose from the floor and morphed into a human. Surprisingly, he was actually a petite young woman. Both Will and Dan looked away, while Eva merely protested, "No fun!" Then she covered Gabe's eyes muttering, "Revenge."

"I'll get her some clothes!" Rose said happily, and darted away and back again with a cute, frilly dress in her hands. "Here, I think this will fit you!"

"I don't want it," she growled, tossing it away.

"Wear it," Logan ordered. Glaring fiercely, she put on the garment.

"You look beautiful!" Rose gushed sincerely. She was all but vibrating with excited happiness.

"Shut up! I'm not done with you yet, you little…"

"Um, before you say something you regret," Tori hastily cut in, "you should know that Rose was kind of…out of it when she attacked you. She had a momentary break-down, but she's fine now!"

"And that forgives everything?" The werewolf snarled.

"If you're a kind little wolfie, than yes!" Eva chirped with a giggle.

"What the hell?" The werewolf screeched, completely offended, then lunged forward to rip out Eva's throat. Logan stepped in (before Gabe could kill something) and easily stopped her, gripping her by the front of her frilly dress and holding her at eye level so he could snarl in her face. He faltered when her expression went from completely furious to awestruck.

"Um…are you all right?" Logan asked quietly, slightly unbalanced by her odd change.

"I…I love you," she whispered passionately. Logan gaped dumbly in shock.

"Uh-oh, instant love," Cat groaned. "Is _she_ trying to make a dumb point or is _she_ just lazy?"

"Probably both," Tori said with a sigh.

"Morgan has competition!" Eva giggled and brainlessly stopped her attempt to restrain Gabe, who had been trying to tear the werewolf to pieces once she had attacked Eva. Fortunately, he was too surprised and fed-up to continue his attack. Morgan's eye twitched and her scowl deepened with annoyance.

"I love you!" The werewolf repeated and, oblivious to the crowd, flung her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately.

She found herself crushed into the wall a second later.

"Hmm, that's a little slower than Morgan's usual. The shock of it must have fried her reflexes for a moment," Tori commented with a nod.

"That's understandable though, all things considering," Cat replied.

"I'm not saying it isn't, but she was a bit slower," Tori rejoined with some annoyance.

"Yeah, but it's not her fault for that."

"I know, but…"

"Guys, not helping," Will said quietly, patting both on their shoulders and gently urging them away from the cat fight in front of them.

"What the hell is your problem, bitch?" The werewolf demanded.

"Shouldn't I be calling you the bitch? After all," Morgan said with an ice-cold smile, "you _are_ the female dog."

"I could kill you for that," she snarled.

"You could try. I doubt you'd do very well."

"Give 'em hell, Morgan!" Eva cheered.

"Logan, shouldn't you stop them?" Dan asked with a sigh. "It is a stupid fight, anyways."

"It's not stupid! They're fighting for love!" Rose said dramatically.

"But it could be stopped if you just told that girl that you're in love with Morgan!" Dan protested. Logan blushed at this, and Dan just sighed.

He was about to say something else, but a shrill, angry voice cut in, "You're in love with this whore?"

"She's not a whore!" Logan protested instantly. He hesitated a moment, blushing furiously, and muttered, "And I do love her." He shot Morgan a glance. Their eyes met a moment before they both looked away, embarrassed. It seemed that even the werewolf could sense the bond that was between the two and it infuriated her. Growling violently, she turned and raked her nails down the right side of Morgan's face. Morgan, in turn, punched the werewolf first in the stomach and then the top of her head as she doubled over in pain. She collapsed to the ground and Morgan glared at her scathingly.

"All you know how to do is scratch and pull hair? Pathetic."

"Go Morgan!" Eva cheered again.

"I can't believe she scratched your face!" Rose said, horrified, as she ran to heal Morgan's light injuries. "There. That shouldn't scar," she said cheerfully.

"Thanks Rose," Morgan rubbed the side of her face where the wound once was before glaring down at the werewolf who was still moaning on the ground. She managed to look up at her instant arch nemesis.

"He will be mine," she hissed.

Morgan smirked icily, but only replied with a smug and skeptical, "Hmph." As if to mark her territory, she crossed to Logan and pulled him in a passionate kiss.

"Oh, so here's where _she's_ referencing _Twilight_!" Eva exclaimed suddenly.

"Just here? Really? You didn't pick up on that before now?" Austin asked quietly.

"Yeah, but this is the werewolf-human-vampire triangle! Well, sort of. And I guess she's Jacob and Logan's Bella and Morgan's Edward!"

"Don't compare me to that bastard!" Morgan growled.

"But you're exactly like him! You both like men!" Eva said and howled at her own (probably true) punch line.

"She has you there," Cat snickered.

"I still don't want to be like that ass wipe," Morgan grumbled.

"Hey, he did get the girl…guy…" Tori pointed out.

"Are you saying Bella's a man?" Rose giggled.

"Yes. Yes he is," Morgan said, a slightly perverted smile crossing her lips as she eyed up Logan.

"Awkward moment," Tori said with a shudder.

"Awkward turtle!" Rose announced, placing her right hand over the back of her left and circling her thumbs like a turtle's flippers.

"You killed the awkward turtle!" Eva announced, this time cupping her hands palm upwards and placing the right one over the left, this time making the "turtle" twitch as if in rigor mortis.

"What the hell is wrong with you two?" Austin wondered quietly.

"We don't have time to listen to it all," Cat said with a sigh.

"I'll kill you," the werewolf growled from the floor. She was trying to stagger to her feet, but Morgan's and Logan's attacks had done enough damage to weaken her considerably.

"Oh, are we still on that?" Eva asked, somewhat bored.

"I will kill you all! I hate god damn vampires!"

"Hmm, Logan really is Bella. All the girls love him for no apparent reason (sorry), and he can't do wrong. He's the male version of a Mary Sue," Tori commented, her random British accent popping out once more.

"Mary Sue?" Logan asked, confused.

"A perfect character that everyone falls in love with. They're really annoying characters, actually," she explained.

"Thanks," he responded sarcastically.

"Don't worry, you can't be any more annoying than Eva!" Cat said with a laugh.

"Yeah, no worries there!" Eva agreed, laughing madly.

"Focus. What are we going to do with her?" Gabe asked quietly, nodding at the werewolf.

"Um…do you want some food?" Eva asked randomly. "We have plenty!" The werewolf responded with a growl and, shredding the borrowed dress in the process, turned back into a wolf. For whatever reason, instead of leaping out the hole Morgan had already created in the glass door, she made another one in the same door and escaped into the woods.

"Damn, I'll have to fix that too," Gabe said disgustedly.

"Don't forget about the hole in the basement," Eva reminded him. "Want me to write you a 'Honey-Do' list?"

"No," he said flatly.

"I'm going to go check on Jason!" Rose said, leaving the room hastily.

"Hope the brat's all right," Cat said with a sigh.

"He's fine. Just resting," Tori said with a shrug.

"Yeah, but once he wakes up, that'll be…"

"You're right. God, I'm not looking forward to this," Tori agreed.

"Wait, you just _agreed_ with Cat? Shit, bad omen," Eva groaned.

"It could be worse," Gabe sighed, standing behind Eva and wrapping his arms around her shoulders.

"Eck, PDA. Thanks," Cat said, wrinkling her nose. She, Tori, Austin, and Dan left them in peace. Morgan and Logan had already retreated to another room so that there were only three people left in the room.

"What are we going to do about Sabella?" Will asked quietly.

"We can't do much," Gabe said with a scowl.

"We could sic the townspeople on her," Eva suggested. "Grab your torch and pitchfork!"

"Let's not start this," Gabe sighed.

"I want to guard Tara," Will said firmly.

"Surveillance?"

"Yes."

Gabe sighed and raked a hand through his bright red hair in a worn manner.

"If the rakette hasn't found her already, your presence could risk exposing her. Still, she's bound to find Tara eventually. Go ahead and go. Take Cat with you."

"I can handle it alone," Will said determinedly.

"No. I want Cat with you," Gabe growled, his green eyes flashing. "I don't want to take any chances with this, especially not with the Vulcans so close. If she comes, then Cat will be good back-up to have."

"Fine," Will finally agreed and disappeared from the room.

"Don't you just miss the quiet days?" Eva asked, almost nostalgic.

"I don't remember a quiet day with you around," he said sarcastically.

"Nyah," she stuck her tongue out at him in annoyance before grinning happily. "It's not going to be any quieter from now on."

"What do you mean?"

She grinned wickedly and darted away, laughingly calling over her shoulder, "You'll see!"


	6. Chapter 6

"Eva, how did you gain this much weight in six days?" Tori asked, staring at Eva's protruding midsection curiously.

"_She _wanted to move the plot along," Eva said with a shrug, patting the bulge protectively.

"At least the puking stopped."

"Yup, on to the second trimester!"

"What?"

"I'm really pregnant!"

"What?"

"Yup!"

"We're really going there?" Tori asked, slack-jawed.

"Oh yeah, we're going there."

"Shouldn't that be in the fourth story?"

"Do you really want to drag this out any longer?" Eva asked skeptically.

"Good point. Are you sure you're pregnant?"

"Well, considering the morning sickness, heightened smell, and the kid that's kicking and pressing on my bladder, I'd say yes."

"Have you told Gabe?" Tori asked with a quiet sigh.

"No, I wanted to see if he'd figure it out on his own or not," Eva said, laughing at her prank.

"Oh god," Tori groaned.

"Yes?" Morgan asked, gliding into the room.

"I thought we agreed you were Satan, not God," Cat commented, entering the kitchen and chugging a bag of blood after her ritual jog.

"Satan is considered a god in some religions," Tori pointed out.

"Look what you started," Eva told Morgan accusingly as the twins began one of their infamous bickering spats.

"Don't blame me. I think they look for an excuse to start arguing. Have you…have you been drinking? A lot?"

"Very tact. No, I'm pregnant!"

"Not this joke again."

"It's not a joke, and I don't want to have to explain all of this again. I just did to Tori. Oh, but keep it a secret from everyone else. I want to see how long it'll take Gabe to figure it out."

"Oh god," Cat and Morgan said in sync. Tori just sighed and nodded.

"I bet fifty he realizes it after she gives birth," Morgan said after a pause.

"I'm not taking that bet. The odds are way too lousy," Cat said with a smirk.

"I'll take it. He's not _that_ dumb. He'll figure it out in a month or so."

"No 'or so.' Definite time," Morgan challenged.

"Fine. One month. Then again, with the rate she swelled up that might be after birth. He'll find out in…three days."

"I bet he thinks she has a tumor and freaks," Cat said with a chuckle.

"Don't say that about my baby!" Eva said, rubbing her stomach protectively. "Don't listen, honey. You look just like a normal vampire baby bump, don't you worry!"

"Is there a normal vamp baby bump? I don't think two vampires are supposed to be able to have kids," Cat pointed out.

"They did it in _Twilight_," Eva pointed out.

"Ew. How many times do I have to tell you not to compare us to that trash?" Morgan said, grimacing.

"And that was a human and vampire," Tori added.

"Fine, then they did it in _Angel_," Eva pointed out.

"Oh yeah. But that one chic, what's her name? Whatever, the pregnant vampire couldn't give birth so she had to stake herself so that the kid could live. And somehow he was human, or close to it. It really didn't make much sense," Morgan commented.

"What was her name? Hmm. Well, the kid was probably human-ish because Angel had a soul," Eva explained.

"So your kid's screwed," Cat pointed out with a laugh.

"I have a soul! Morgan's the evil one!"

"I thought you wanted to be eviler than me?"

"Passing fancy," Eva said dismissively. "I can't be an evil mother. It's not my style."

"Mother?" Dan asked, coming into the room.

"Don't ask," Tori said with a sigh.

"Any news on the rakette?"

"No. She seems to be keeping a low profile. I don't think she's found Tara yet, or she's just waiting for us to drop our guard."

"Not likely with Will on the case," Eva said with a chuckle, though there was a trace of worry in her eyes. "He hasn't come home in a while. Has he been eating?"

"I've been taking him food. He stopped letting me relieve him when he found me reading once," Cat grumbled, slightly miffed.

"Way to fail," Morgan said, shaking her head.

"I was just getting to the good part and I wanted to finish it!" She protested.

"Darla!" Eva suddenly announced. The group stared at her. She grinned and explained, "The pregnant vampire chick from _Angel_. I just remembered the name."

"Wow," Tori said with a quiet chuckle.

"Let's stay on topic," Dan said rather tightly. "There's a lot going on without distractions."

"Sorry Dan!" Eva chirped.

"Hmm, Tara's a damsel in distress again, Logan has a crazy werewolf stalker, Jason is in the turning process, the Vulcans are watching us, and Eva's…well, Eva is Eva," Tori said with a sigh.

"And then some," Morgan added with a smirk.

"Am I missing something? Did you gain weight?"

"That's rather rude," Eva said with a pout.

"He's right though," Gabe said, entering the room noiselessly. He peered at Eva's stomach pensively, then rather seriously asked, "Are you getting a tumor or something? Should we take you to a doctor? Can we take you to a doctor?"

"I win," Cat whispered.

"You didn't make a bet," Tori pointed out.

"I did too! I said 'I bet he thinks it's a tumor,'" Cat argued.

"Shut up, you'll ruin it," Morgan hissed.

"I'm fine, dear. More importantly, the werewolf's back. She reeks too," Eva wrinkled her nose in disgust before grinning and dancing to the back door. She flung it open and plopped down on the porch steps, staring into the woods expectantly. Moments later, she could see the dark form of the female werewolf creeping closer to the house.

"Hey, what's your name anyways!"

"None of your damn business!" Was the startled reply.

"Nunnovya? That's an odd name. Is that Russian?" Eva asked sweetly. A slew of obscenities was the only reply. Eva just laughed hysterically.

"Eva stop patronizing the dog. Well, I should say stop your pathetic attempt to patronize the dog," Morgan said rather sarcastically, glaring at the werewolf.

"But it was working! She was getting offended!" Eva protested.

"Go inside. You don't want to get fleas in your condition," was the sarcastic drawl.

"Condition? You really have a tumor?" Gabe asked, completely alarmed.

"I do not!" Eva said, and started to wail. "That's so mean! You can't even figure it out you big idiot!" With that she ran away, still sobbing, into the forest past the werewolf and up her favorite tree where she could properly sulk.

"Good job," Morgan stated flatly.

"What'd I do?" He asked, completely lost. "What's wrong with her?"

"I promised not to tell. I have a bet riding on this," she explained simply.

"Damn it!" Gabe hissed and followed after Eva angrily, glaring at the werewolf as he passed. She stood awkwardly, having witnessed something rather odd and now wasn't sure if she should come forward to confront Morgan once more.

"How long are you going to stare?" Morgan finally demanded in her cold monotone.

"As long as I damn well please!" She snarled rather childishly.

"You're trespassing. I could call the cops, or animal control. I'm sure they wouldn't mind putting you down."

"Screw you, I'm not a dog!"

"Close enough," she grumbled. "Look, either go away or fight. This pointless banter is troublesome and annoying."

"I'll do whatever the hell I want!"

"Tch, irritating," Morgan said, her eyes narrowing darkly. With sudden quick motions she launched pitch-black spheres of pure darkness at the werewolf. Not expecting the attack, the werewolf received several in her face and torso before she made the wise decision to retreat for the time. "That was a pointless encounter," Morgan sighed. Logan came outside to wrap his arms around her.

"Want me to talk to her?"

"What good will that do? I'll kill her," Morgan said darkly, her eyes glowing with angry irritation.


	7. Chapter 7

"Ow. My stomach hurts," Eva announced as she came downstairs for breakfast. "Oh, not anymore." She grabbed a bag of blood and started downing it. She stopped abruptly and grabbed her bulging stomach once more. "Owwwww! It came back! Oh wait, never mind."

"Um…Eva? Is it that time?" Tori asked timidly.

"What? Time for what? Are you having that tumor removed? You were going to have surgery without telling me?" Gabe demanded loudly.

"IT'S NOT A DAMN TUMOR!" Eva yelled at him. "I TOLD YOU A MILLION TIMES ALREADY IN THE PAST SEVEN DAYS AND YOU STILL WON'T BELIEVE ME AND OWWW THIS REALLY HURTS LIKE HELL!"

"Wow," Morgan said impassively, though her eyebrows rose slightly to register some surprise. "She yelled. Angrily."

"Come on, let's go upstairs," Cat said, helping Eva up and quickly guiding her back to her room. Tori, Rose, and Morgan followed, insisting that it was a female thing and the boys should leave well enough alone.

"What's going on?" Gabe asked, completely confused. The other men, all who knew exactly what was happening due to either intelligence (on Dan and Austin's part), or the fact that they had informed of the news (Will, Logan, and Jason are a little slow). They patted Gabe's back in a pitying manner and continued to drink breakfast, or, in Logan's case, eat cereal and a surprising amount of bacon.

"I'm going to win the bet," Morgan said with a smirk. "Three days already passed."

"Damn it!" Tori said and paid Morgan the agreed fifty dollars.

"I think she's really going into labor." Cat said, trying not to panic.

"Ew. Do we have to be here for this?" Morgan

"I don't think it's safe to call a doctor. Not a normal one, anyways," Rose said nervously.

"Great. What do we do?" Cat asked.

"Um…push, Eva! Push!" Tori said encouragingly.

"I DON'T WANNA JUST STAKE ME THROUGH THE HEART AND GET IT OVER WITH!"

"Okay," Morgan agreed, but Tori and Rose stopped her.

"No assisted suicide," Tori reminded her.

"Damn," Morgan and Cat said in unison, shared an evil grin before preparing themselves for the hell before them.


	8. Chapter 8

A while later, two children were, somehow, born. The oldest was Kaden Michael Avoy, and the youngest Liam Patrick Avoy. Finally Gabe was allowed in the room after hearing hellish screams, curses, and the constant vows of, "DAMMIT GABE I'M GOING TO KILL YOU FOR THIS!"

"Where'd…where'd you get the kids?" Gabe asked, staring at his kids in awe.

"You still don't get it?" Morgan asked in disbelieving awe.

"For an intelligent man you can be surprisingly stupid about some things," Tori decided and left the room, dragging Morgan, Rose, and Cat with her.

"They're…don't tell me they're mine," Gabe finally realized.

"All right, I won't. They're Will's," Eva said, her eyes narrowed slightly.

"WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?" Gabe exploded.

"That I was pregnant or that I was cheating on you?" She asked sweetly, grinning brightly for the first time since her labor pains started.

"You weren't cheating on me!"

"Aw, you saw right through that."

"Well?" He demanded. The babies began to cry at his noise.

"It's okay, go back to sleep, Kaden, Liam. Mommy'll kick Daddy's ass…oops, sorry, butt later." She rocked the children back to sleep before snuggling them on the bed beside her. She stroked Kaden's soft tuft of violet and silver hair first before patting Liam's bright red fuzz next, making sure they were both peacefully sleeping.

"They look just like you, Daddy!" Eva said happily.

"You should've told me," he said weakly, staring awestruck at his children.

"You should've figured it out on your own. It was kind of obvious," she pointed out.

"Vampires aren't supposed to have kids."

"Yes, well, _Twilight_ did it."

"Really? That's the entire reason?"

"Yes. That, and when a mommy and a daddy really love each other, daddy puts his…"

"Okay I get it. Let's not go there right now," Gabe said, clamping a hand over Eva's mouth.

"So, you named them without me?" He finally settled on.

"I picked good Irish names!"

"Kaden's not Irish," he pointed out.

"Live with it. Come on, hold your sons," she ordered him, and gently transferred them into his arms. They didn't stir, but continued to sleep peacefully. Or, they did until the Vulcans stormed the house once more.

"What did you do? How could this abomination occur?" Vince demanded, furious.

"Well, when a mommy and a daddy," Eva started, but this time she stopped herself. "Screw it, this joke's getting way too old."

"Vince," Gabe said tightly, clutching the children closer to him.

"They'll have to be destroyed," one of Vince's men said coldly.

"Hell no! They're mine and I say no!" Eva yelled, hopping out of bed with surprising and unexplainable energy.

"They're an abomination…" Vince started, but he was forced to duck as a ball of fire was shot at his face.

"I dare you to call my children abominations again," Eva said. There was no trace of her usual cheerful demeanor this time, only a dark snarl.

"Abominations!" Vince roared with the zeal of a religious fanatic. There was a small cracking noise and Eva's silver eyes turned black. There was a moment's pause before her entire body caught fire. Her livid figure was still evident behind the flames and her glaring eyes gleamed evilly from the depths of the inferno she created.

"Shit, it's like Hitler all over again," Morgan said with a sigh, poking her head into the room. "Now look what you've done. Dumb asses," she told the Vulcans scathingly. They were too awestuck to respond. They were still gaping at the flaming vampire.

"Um, we might want to leave now," Rose said nervously, eying the flames that were rapidly increasing in size.

"Gabe! Let's go!" Dan shouted from the safety of the doorway.

"Eva! Calm down!" Gabe bellowed. He would have reached out to grab her, but his arms were full so he was saved from a painful burn.

"Get out of here, Gabe. I'll take care of these bastards," Eva said coldly. At her words the babies started screaming. Eva blinked, and the fire died down. "I'm sorry! I meant…no, I really meant bastards, you'll just have to deal with my bad language," she said, hurrying over to take and soothe the children. Gabe hurriedly wrapped a blanket around Eva's shoulders, as the majority of her clothes had burnt away.

"Last time it took large amounts of chocolate to calm her, now it's just the kids. Thanks Gabe!" Tori said with a relieved grin.

"You…you'll be executed for this!" Vince finally snarled.

"Wanna bet?" Eva asked with a bright grin. Gabe had already pushed Eva behind him and was glaring at the Vulcans with more bloodlust than usual.

"Why do they get all the fun? I want to kill the Vulcans, too! I even _suggested_ it before, but noooo, we can't kill them! But when Eva and Gabe go berserk…" Morgan's rant was cut by Cat's elbow in her side. "Thanks," she said, returning to her usual monotone. "I still want to kill them though."

"Like you could kill us," a bodyguard said arrogantly, and the three vampires laughed.

"Hmm, let's count, shall we? Nine vampires, no ten, I forgot about Jason. Where is he, by the way? Oh never mind, nine vampires and a werewolf against three measly little Vulcans. Yeah, I think we can take you," Eva said with a wide grin.

"That's right, where is Jason? Is he still sleeping?" Rose asked with a frown, trying to remember.

"I'm right here," Jason sighed, entering the small room with the rest.

"Oh, did _she_ forget you existed and just came up with a convenient way to add you into the story again?" Cat asked, shaking her head.

"No, I just woke up. I heard you guys fighting, so I came to join in," Jason explained.

"Hmph, that's probably just _her_ convenient story. _She _doesn't do well with large groups of people, does _she_?" Morgan said disdainfully.  
"Nope. Not at all," Eva said cheerfully.  
"Well, at least _she_ isn't in denial. About this, anyways," Tori said, chuckling a bit.

"Pay attention! What the hell is wrong with you people? You're fighting someone and you go off on random tangents like we don't even exist! It's insufferable!" One of the bodyguards shouted.

"Oh, does that bother you?" Eva asked sweetly.

"What's wrong with you that you don't just attack? You should take advantage of any opening your enemy gives you if you want to win," Cat said logically. "Then again, you still wouldn't be able to get out of here alive." Her grin turned wide and more than sadistic.

"Don't give them advice," Austin warned her, looking down at her with a slight frown, though there was still sloppy traces of love in his glance. Fortunately no one commented on this at this point, because Gabe was getting irritated with the conversation and had charged Vince.

"Aw, I wanted to fight him!" Eva complained.

"Take care of the kids," Gabe snarled, punching Vince flat in the face.

"Fine, fine, you sexist bastard," Eva grumbled, but sat in a far corner cuddling her children. The two bodyguards almost managed to attack Gabe, but Cat and Austin darted in before anyone else could.

"Damn!" Morgan cursed loudly.

"You get to fight the she-wolf, so don't complain. I haven't gotten to beat up _anyone_ yet," Tori complained.

"You could always take on Sabella."

"She's mine," Will instantly piped in.

"Shouldn't you be watching Tara?" Logan reminded him.

"Shit! God, _she_ sucks at keeping track of people! How the hell did I get back here?" He complained loudly as he ran away to protect Tara.

"Fail," Morgan muttered.

"So, after we, well, they, kill the Vulcans, I can kill Sabella, right? She annoys me," Rose asked innocently.

"No, I get to take the kill on this one!" Tori said, her eyes narrowed rather evilly.

"Aww, no fun!"

"You got to turn Jason. That's your part in this one," Morgan pointed out. "At least you don't have to deal with some damn she-wolf. How annoying."

"Ew, Cat just tore his head off!" Rose squealed, tuning into the battle once more since she lost the argument.

"Good thing it's not my room. I hate cleaning blood out of the carpet," Tori commented with a slight nod.

"I'm hungry. I'm going to get some food. Want something?" Logan abruptly asked Morgan.

"Hmm, I am a little hungry. The smell of blood always gets to me."

"I could eat, too," Rose said decidedly.

"Hey! I want food!" Eva chirped from her corner.

"Will you shut the hell up? It's hard to concentrate!" The surviving body guard shouted, knocking Austin away from him for a moment. Austin immediately charged him once more and tore him limb from limb (quite literally).

"Ooh, only one left! Oh, he and Gabe are doing a glare-off. Gabe always wins at these. Go Gabe! Kick his ass!" Eva cheered. "Cheer for Daddy, boys!" As if in response to this, the boys both glared at "Daddy's" opponent.

"Dang, they learned that quickly," Cat chirped, wiping the blood from her face and hands with the curtains, grinning rather wickedly as she did so.

"Ah, Cat, I _liked_ those. They matched the room," Eva complained.

"Yeah, well, I think the room'll need some redecorating after this anyways," she said with a careless shrug.

"Fine, you guys win for now," Vince suddenly conceded.

"Oh hell no," Gabe growled.

"_She's_ not ending it that quickly. _She's_ surprisingly bloodthirsty, actually," Eva chirped. With that, Gabe charged. Vince attempted to defend himself and failed miserably. It didn't take long for the group to become bored with the depressingly pathetic fight, and not long after that the battle ended with Vince dead on the ground. In Vince's defense (though why the pathetic man should be defended is beyond all comprehension), Gabe was wounded. He had a nasty scratch under his eye and a several claw marks on his back (he claimed they were from the battle, though no one actually saw it happen and Eva was laughing hysterically when everyone questioned him about it).

"So, I guess that means we can kill Sabella?" Morgan said with a wicked grin.

"Any one else thinking we're a little homicidal?" Tori asked with a small frown.

"That is true. I almost feel bad. Almost," Morgan smirked.

"Can we at least celebrate their birth before we kill more people?" Eva asked, nodding down at the babies.

"Should we really celebrate mini-yous?" Morgan retorted.

"Yes! Because they're products of Gabe and my eternal love!" She said passionately, then burst out laughing.

There was a unanimous call of, "Ew," from the present group, Gabe included.

"Come on, it's based off of _Twilight_, it has to have some annoyingly sappy parts in it," Tori said with a small sigh.

"I like the bloodthirsty part better," Cat chimed in.

"I didn't say that part wasn't better, I was just saying it was necessary."

"Yeah, but the fights are way cooler than the romance crap."

"I know, but…"

"STOP ARGUING WHEN YOU AGREE WITH ONE ANOTHER!" Morgan finally snapped. Everyone stared at Morgan, shocked by her loud outburst.

The random moment of complete silence was interrupted by a rather annoying presence.

"Who wants to die first?" A female voice growled.

Sabella was back.

"Hey! It's illegal to barge into someone's house like this!" Jason said bravely, barring her from entering the bloody bedroom.

"What a lame line," Dan said with a sigh. "You'd think she'd be intelligent enough to come up with some slightly witty.

"She loves Edgar. Do you really think she's that intelligent?" Austin scoffed.

"You used to work for him," Tori pointed out with a small grin.

"He was young and stupid," Rose decided, patting Austin's shoulder in a friendly manner. Austin sighed, staring at the ground in shame.

"My stupidity was inexcusable."

"Don't worry. You came around," Cat said, pecking him on the cheek despite the fact that he was still covered in now-drying blood.

"STOP IGNORING ME!" Sabella snapped, furious that her presence didn't have them trembling with fear.

"We already decided you were lame and moved on," Morgan said carelessly.

"Oh? Did we already agree on that?" Eva asked, looking up from her kids (she hadn't been paying attention to what was going on).

"It was pretty much unanimous," Tori agreed.

"Aw, but there are so many words much stronger to describe her. 'Lame' doesn't quite cover how uniquely pathetic and loserly she really is," Eva said with a small sigh, then chuckled happily at the insult.

"Loserly?" Tori asked skeptically.

"It's not worth the effort. 'Lame' suits her fine," Morgan said flatly.

"Point. So she's the lame Rakette now?" Eva inquired.

"Pretty much," Tori and Cat said in sync. Then glared at each other and sighed (again in sync).

"Um, are we going to kill her or just insult her?" Jason asked, glancing away from Sabella to his comrades.

"Ah, I thought we were waiting for Will to do it?" Eva asked with a slight shrug and her normal carefree grin.

"No, he got to kill the rake so I get to do it!" Tori said, making her way towards Sabella.

"You…you jerks! You think you'll kill me so easily! Ha!" Sabella snorted derisively.

"Yeah, since we're the main characters and all…" Morgan said, smirking superiorly at the rakette. At this, Sabella seemed to snap. With two fluid movements she knocked Jason away from her and unsheathed a long katana.

"Ooh, nice!" Cat said appreciatively. However, her admiration died when Sabella swung the katana down at Rose, who unfortunately was in range and wasn't paying attention – she was practicing the clarinet sans the actual instrument.

There was a shout of protest and a flash of motion, then a shrill scream that echoed in the blood-stained room.

Jason lay on the ground, half dead, from the diagonal gash that began at his right shoulder and ended in his side, nearly slicing him in two. With a sickening wrench she ripped it from his body and stabbed him once more through the heart. He groaned, then his life ended. There was, once more, a moment of shocked silence.

Then, "You…you bitch!" Rose shrieked, tearing her eyes away from the corpse of the boy she loved and glaring at Sabella with complete and deadly wrath.

"Hmph, what's a little brat like you going to do about it, huh?" Sabella taunted her.

"Rose, calm down," Eva said, her eyes wide with horror, grief, and fear for the girl's life. "Don't fight angry!"

"No use," Cat said sadly as Rose launched her small frame at Sabella. Despite the fact that Rose was unarmed, she was pushing the rakette back. Rose kicked Sabella down the stairs, the proceeded to leap after her. However, Sabella pointed the katana upwards, intending to run Rose through.

She failed for the most part, as Rose managed to evade this. Still, she couldn't completely dodge and her left arm was completely severed. The pain barely registered and she continued fighting with her three remaining limbs. Sabella grew grimmer and grimmer as time went on. She was slowing from the wounds Rose inflicted on her, though Rose was wearing down as well. Adrenaline seemed to be the only thing that kept her from collapsing.

Sabella finally fell to the ground. Rose proceeded to pounce on Sabella, but she rolled away and Rose collapsed on the ground. Before she could recover, Sabella stabbed Rose in the back, penetrating her heart. There was no scream of pain. Rose simply didn't get up again.

"Rose?" Eva called quietly, staring in horror at her body. "Rose!" She screamed again.

"Mine," Tori said coldly, stepping away from the group to face Sabella.

"Another time," Sabella said after gauging her own exhaustion, though trying and failing to be dignified about her retreat. She bowed and attempted to dart out of the house through a nearby window, but as soon as she turned she was knocked to the ground by an incredibly pissed off Tori. "This is hardly fair, fighting someone who's already exhausted," she tried to wheedle. "Are you really such a cowardly fighter?"

"Hypocrite!" Tori snapped, her voice rising with anger. "You dare to call me unfair and a coward when you attacked someone whose back was turned? You started this war, so stand and finish it!"

Shakily, Sabella stood, glaring at Tori with the deepest loathing. Her hands tightened around the hilt of her katana.

"I hate to stain these with blood as disgusting as yours, but there's no helping it." Smoothly Tori pulled twin metal fans from the hidden pockets in her sleeves. "Tearing you limb from limb is simply too barbaric, though it would be rather satisfying." With a sudden motion she snapped them open and faced off against the rakette.

"You think you can kill me with those?" Sabella laughed, her tone carrying traces of hysteria in them.

"Yes," Tori said simply, and charged. Her movements were as graceful as a kabuki actor's, though her speed was incredible. It was all the rakette could do to dodge the blows, yet in the end her skin was covered with shallow, stinging nicks. Tori stepped back a moment, her gaze cold and hard as her steel fans. Sabella was panting heavily, dripping in her own blood. "Let's end this, shall we?"

Sabella stared, and, fearing for her life, turned and ran. Once more, Tori blocked her path, though this time she scored a deep slash across Sabella's chest, exactly the same as the blow Jason had been dealt. Sabella couldn't block and fell to her knees. She looked up to stare in shock as the finishing blow slashed across the rakette's throat. She fell dead in the foyer, her arms stretching towards the front door even in death.

Quietly Tori joined the group, who were huddled together to ward off the pain of loss.

"_She_…_she_ killed off Jason and Rose?" Eva asked, shocked. "Why the hell did _she _do that?!" Tears poured down her cheeks and she sobbed silently at the unexpected deaths. "Well, technically Sabella did it, but still…!"

"PMS?" Cat suggested flatly, looking at Rose's corpse with a deadened glaze to her eyes.

"It's probably more like there were too many characters. You know, when your camera's memory is full, so you have to delete a few…" Morgan suggested, her monotone even deader (if possible) than usual. Her callous, though realistic, words were softened by her silent tears.

"It's not fair," Dan whispered. "They were so young!"

"At least they're still together," Gabe said quietly, wrapping his arms around his small family. For a time, no one spoke.

Then, Eva said angrily, "Someone help me get that…that thing out of the house!" She spat, glaring down at Sabella. "And someone find Will. He needs to know that there's no need to guard Tara anymore, and that…" She was unable to continue. Instead, she passed the children to Gabe and grabbed one half of Sabella. Austin grabbed the other half, and they dragged her out the back door.

Cat left to find Will, while the others prepared six graves, four of which were shallow and deep in the woods, out of sight, the other two on a lush hill overlooking the house and the land. Once Will returned, they held a funeral.

With tears in her eyes, Morgan quietly quoted a poem by Christina Rossetti,"

"When I am dead, my dearest,

Sing no sad songs for me;

Plant thou no roses at my head,

Nor shady cypress tree:

Be the green grass above me

With showers and dewdrops wet;

And if thou wilt, remember,

And if thou wilt, forget.

I shall not see the shadows,

I shall not feel the rain;

I shall not hear the nightingale

Sing on, as if in pain:

And dreaming through the twilight

That doth not rise nor set,

Haply I may remember,

And haply may forget."

Private words were spoken to the two fallen, and then silently the group headed home. They spared no words for the Vulcans and the rakette, because, quite frankly, they didn't give a damn.


	9. Chapter 9

A month passed, and time moved on, though nothing was forgotten. The children grew (surprisingly enough) and were maturing at a rate that was only slightly faster than a human child's. Gabe and Eva both agreed that their names should be changed, so Liam Patrick became Liam Jason, and Kaden Michael became Kaden Ambrose. Eva had wanted to name him Kaden Rose, but Gabe was kind enough to spare his son this torment.

"I think it's time we moved. The school bought our story that they were studying abroad in England, but sooner or later…" Cat said flatly.

"Aw, but I like this house," Eva protested, sucking down a bag of blood happily.

"It's better to stay anonymous," Austin agreed.

"We'll wait until summer," Gabe decided. "Then we'll leave someplace new."

"New memories," Eva said with a sigh. She looked out the window towards the hill where Jason and Rose would forever rest.

"Ugh, this is too damn depressing. Even _I'm_ having issues with this atmosphere!" Morgan said, disgusted.

"I'm working on it!" Eva said cheerfully, pasting a grin on her face.

"Gah, too fake!"

"What'd you expect?" Tori asked.

"Besides, you've been even crankier than usual. Don't even try to deny it," Cat pointed out.

"I know. But, they wouldn't like this. Especially Rose. She hated depressing stuff," Morgan said, blushing quite a bit at this relatively corny line. At the moment of silence, she growled, "It's all _her_ fault. Lame deaths, sappy emo scenes…damn author…"

"Well, what can you do, anyways? It's not like any of this is really real, right, so no point getting depressed about it!" Cat said, trying to be enthusiastic.

"Somehow, that made me feel worse," Tori said flatly.

"Wait, so I'm a figment of someone's sick and twisted imagination?" Eva exclaimed. A huge grin split her face. "Cool!"

Unanimously, the group sighed with exasperation. Nothing, it seemed, had really changed.

"Just end it," Gabe growled.

"We can't! We forgot about the she-wolf!" Eva protested.

"She's still stalking Logan," Morgan growled. "I caught her trying to steal his underwear yesterday."

"She snuck in the house?" Dan asked, alarmed.

"To steal his _underwear_?" Eva said, before bursting into laughter.

"It's a serious problem," Logan sighed, blushing slightly.

"She's not attacking anymore, so it's not a problem," Gabe dismissed it.

"You really don't want to deal with this, do you?" Morgan said flatly. "Can't I just go kill her?"

"Don't kill her," Logan protested. "There's not many werewolves left. I'll talk to her."

"She'll rape you," Morgan said flatly. Predictably, Eva began to crack up.

"I think Logan can ward off rape, don't worry," she managed to choke out.

Morgan blushed furiously, but managed a huffy, "Hmph."

"Seriously, this isn't good. Just end it now," Gabe growled.

"If we do, there'll be a sequel. Again," Eva chirped. "There were four books in the _Twilight_ series."

"Do you really think _she's_ stupid enough to do another one of these shitty parodies?" Gabe asked incredulously.

There was a dubious silence, and the group seemed to blanch as they were hit with the knowledge of what would inevitably occur.

"God, I hate my life," Will groaned.

THE END

…

…

…

UNTIL THE SEQUEL:  
NIGHTFALL III: THE REPERCUSSIONS OF THE QUEST FOR MORE MONEY

"NO, JUST MAKE IT STOP!" Eva yelled, banging her head on the table.


End file.
